


The Longest-Distance Relationship

by Nary



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Pre-Kerberos Mission, Voltron Positivity Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:03:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: "You're a great pilot - give it another year and you'll be out there too.  Probably on a much more exciting mission than gathering ice samples," he added with a slight chuckle.Keith didn't laugh in return.  "It's still the first mission like this," he said.  "There's never another first time.""I don't know about that," Shiro told him.  "There can be first times for many different things... and the first time isn't necessarily the best, either."





	The Longest-Distance Relationship

"It's going to be a long trip," Shiro said. The initial excitement of being selected for the Kerberos mission had died down and now he was thinking about the practicalities. Like Keith, who was currently lying across his chest in his quarters, pretending not to be sad. "I'm going to miss you so much," Shiro told him, stroking his unruly black hair. He hadn't expected Keith to take it this hard, although he probably should have known better.

"I'll miss you too," Keith mumbled into his shoulder. At first he had seemed like he was happy for Shiro that he'd been chosen - the competition had been fierce, and his selection had been by no means guaranteed. But now the reality was setting in, along with the prospect of Shiro leaving on a risky assignment, to travel farther into space than any humans had before. "I just wish I was already finished my training."

Shiro smiled - of course Keith wanted to go. It was what all the pilots at the Garrison wanted, to be selected for missions of exploration and discovery in the outer reaches of space. He was disappointed at not being eligible yet, not upset at Shiro for leaving. Shiro mentally kicked himself for being self-centered enough to assume it was all about him. "Your turn will come," he assured the younger man. "You're a great pilot - give it another year and you'll be out there too. Probably on a much more exciting mission than gathering ice samples," he added with a slight chuckle.

Keith didn't laugh in return. "It's still the first mission like this," he said. "There's never another first time."

"I don't know about that," Shiro told him. "There can be first times for many different things... and the first time isn't necessarily the best, either." 

"Well there aren't going to be any more times for anything for who knows how long," Keith muttered. Shiro was pretty sure they weren't talking about space missions anymore. It was an issue he'd thought about, and had steeled himself to deal with if it came up. It was unfair to just assume Keith would agree to participate in the longest-distance relationship ever, if that wasn't what he'd bargained for.

"I know we've only been dating a few months," he told him quietly. "If you wanted to see other people while I'm away, I would understand... I'm not going to insist that you to wait for me."

Keith still kept quiet, and Shiro wondered if he'd said the wrong thing. Then he looked up and Shiro could see that his eyes were reddened as though he'd been trying not to cry. "No, I don't want that," he said, his voice low and shaky. "You don't understand."

"Hey," Shiro told him, putting a hand against his cheek. "It's okay. Tell me what's really bothering you. Please... I don't want to leave with you upset."

Keith's skin flushed, growing warm at Shiro's touch. "Before you go, I just want to... just wanted to say... I love you." He looked down, embarrassed. "And I don't want to see other people. I'll be waiting for you when you get back. If you still want me then," he added nervously.

Shiro smiled so broadly his cheeks ached. "I do," he said, "I will. I love you too." He held Keith closer, profoundly aware of just how lucky he was. "I'll fly as fast as I can to get back to you."

At that, Keith did smile, just a little. "It's not like there are rules about speeding out that far."

"Exactly," Shiro said. "The only thing I'm limited by is the max speed of the ship - and even then, maybe we can find a way to make it go faster." 

Keith brushed away his unshed tears with the back of his hand, nodding. "If anyone can, it's you guys. I still wish I was going too, though."

"I know," Shiro said, nuzzling his neck. "There'll be other missions, if this one goes well. Maybe someday we can fly together, hm? See places nobody has ever seen before, do things no one has ever done..."

"Speaking of things we haven't done," Keith said shyly, "there's a few that I'd like to do before you go. I mean, if you have time, among all the preparations and everything..." 

"Oh yeah?" Shiro smiled. "Why don't you tell me about those...?"

Although the preparations for the mission did take up quite a bit of his time, Shiro made sure to spend as many nights as he possibly could with Keith, working through that list of his. "Maybe we can save something for when I get back?" he teased one evening, after an especially long day of drills and training left him too exhausted for much more than cuddling.

Keith's gaze slid sideways in that way that Shiro knew meant he was worrying about something but not saying it out loud. Instead he said, "It's like you said, right? The first time for something might be special, but it isn't necessarily the best. The best will be when you're back safe and sound."

Shiro nodded, putting his arms around Keith, who rested his head against his chest. "I'll be back," he promised. He knew it was probably stupid to make a promise he couldn't guarantee he'd keep - of course something could go wrong on the mission, and they both knew it. But saying the words felt like a kind of talisman, as though by uttering them out loud they could ward off any bad luck that might come their way.

Keith took a deep breath and nodded. "I'll be here when you do. And... I made something for you, for the trip."

"You did?" Shiro wondered what it could possibly be. He was pretty sure he would have noticed if Keith had taken up knitting and made him a sweater or something like that.

"Yeah," said Keith. He took a memory chip out of his pocket and handed it to Shiro. "Don't look at it until you're on your way. And, um, at a time when you have some privacy," he added, blushing in a way that made Shiro's heart beat faster despite his exhaustion. "I'm sure you'll be so busy you won't have time to get lonely or anything," Keith said in a nervous rush, "but maybe if you do, this'll help a little."

"Thank you," Shiro said, giving him a kiss on the top of his head as he tucked the chip into his pocket. "I can't wait. Maybe I should leave earlier, just so I get to see it sooner..." He laughed as Keith shot him a 'don't you dare' look and climbed more insistently into his lap. "Mm, okay, okay... maybe I'm not so tired after all..."

**Author's Note:**

> For aether-staza for VLD Positivity Day! I hope you enjoy :) You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
